1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image taking apparatus and an image taking method, and more particularly, to an image taking apparatus and an image taking method for taking a picture of a person.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-224761 discloses an image taking apparatus which automatically performs an image taking operation when detecting that the face of a subject turns in a predetermined direction.
In the case of taking a picture of an infant, the infant usually moves because he is not conscious that he must keep still. Therefore, it is difficult to catch the best moment to take a good picture in the case of taking a picture of an infant in comparison with taking a picture of an adult. Furthermore, there may be a case where, even though a picture is taken with the face of a subject directed to the image taking apparatus, the eyes are not directed to the image taking apparatus. In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-224761, the eye direction of a subject person is not taken into account.